1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical pickup device provided with a drive mechanism for driving a lens holder in a tracking direction and a focusing direction using magnetic forces. In particular, it relates to a method for fixing a drive coil used to generate the magnetic forces to the lens holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical pickup devices used for reproduction information from CDs, DVDs and other optical recording media are provided with an objective lens drive device which is used to converge laser light to a target position on the recording surface of the optical recording medium. The objective lens drive device can drive the objective lens in a focusing direction and a tracking direction. Such objective lens drive devices include well-known magnetic type drive devices which use permanent magnets and drive coils. The drive coils are generally attached to the side of the lens holder that retains the objective lens. In addition to direct winding, a bonding agent can be used to fix the drive coils to the lens holder. Ultraviolet light curing type bonding agents and epoxy group resin bonding agents are typically used.
Ultraviolet light curing type bonding agents are typically cured by using ultraviolet irradiation for approximately 30 seconds. However, when such bonding agents are used, the surface of the lens holder often remains sticky after curing. As the lens holder moves, the sticky bonding agent can cause the lens holder to stick to other parts and impeding the normal driving process.
On the other hand, while epoxy group resin bonding agents do not stick to the surface after curing, the curing process takes a longer time and the unit must usually be set aside in an environment of 100.degree. C. for approximately 30 minutes. As a result, during the time the epoxy is cured, the drive coils must be pressed by a jig to a position where they are attached to the lens holder. Often the drive coils must be temporarily bonded to the lens holder using an instant or other type of bonding agent until the curing process takes place. Thus, the bonding and fixing method using an epoxy group resin bonding agent is complex and time-consuming.